Out of sight, Out of mind
by rike-with-love
Summary: Okikagu week 2018 Day 2: Unrequited Love. Kagura is leaving earth. She doesn't necessrily want to leave, but she absolutely has to leave. Angst, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **Chapter 1**

The terminal was packed with people. Left and right, everywhere Kagura looked, humans, amantos, friends and families reuniting. There was even an overly sweet couple kissing and hugging each other. "Yuck! Get a room, yes!" Kagura yelled at the couple and acted like she wanted to hurl.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi said and covered his face with a hand. "You're embarrassing us." Kagura rolled her eyes and tightened the grip on her umbrella. She didn't need Shinpachi's complaints today, she didn't need to see any annoying lovebirds anywhere, she just needed this day to be over.

"Yare, yare. Calm down you two," Gintoki said and picked his nose without any shame, like usual.

"Gin-san, please don't do that in public." Shinpachi said and poked Gintoki's arm a bit. The older samurai yawned lazily and stopped walking.

"Oi, oi! I'm not doing anything, what are you talking about?" Gintoki said and flicked his bugger behind him. Shinpachi stopped walking too and went on to rant something useless to Gintoki. After a short while Kagura noticed that her earth-family had vanished somewhere. She stopped her movement and looked around for them.

Few meters behind Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi were having a stupid argument. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't really care. Kagura glanced at the big screen showing departures. It was almost time, time for her flight to leave.

Kagura had finally made the decision on her 18th birthday, she was going to leave to space and become the most badass alien hunter in the whole damn Galaxy. She though that somebody had to continue the "family business" Umibouzu had started. Kamui already held the title of craziest baka aniki and Kagura thought that he should stick to that.

Umibouzu had promised Kagura that he would come and pick her up one month after her birthday, and that day was finally here. Gintoki and Shinpachi were first against it, but they knew nothing would change her mind. Shinpachi had asked Kagura about her sudden decision to leave. She told him that this was what she needed right now, more than anything else she needed to leave earth.

Kagura closed her umbrella and placed it next to her bag. She let her eyes roam around the terminal. Big windows of the terminal revealed parts of her beloved home. She had so much there, friends, family, "a job", everything a person would need, she had here. So why was she leaving?

Kagura glanced at the clock on the terminal's notice board, time was running out. "Oi you two! I'm going to be late, thanks to you two idiots!" she shouted, but Gintoki and Shinpachi didn't hear anything. "Geez..."

Those two had insisted that they wanted to escort Kagura to the terminal and see her off. She liked the idea that her family would be the last people she would say goodbye to.

For the past week Kagura had seen everyone she knew in Edo. Many wished her a happy trip and pleaded for her to return. To return, she asked herself. Kagura hadn't really thought about her return to earth, maybe it was an option, maybe it wasn't.

Otae and Soyo had been the most difficult ones to see. A lot of tears were shed and beautiful words were said. She had said her goodbyes to everyone important to her...everyone but one. Him.

Kagura got fed up with Gintoki and Shinpachi. She cleared her throat and inhaled. "LET'S GO IDIOTS!" she yelled. Amazingly, they still didn't hear her. All the people around her sure did, but she didn't really care if strangers looked at her weirdly.

"China?" an all to familiar voice asked behind her. Kagura gasped a little and turned on her feet. There he was, the man she had been avoiding since her 18th birthday. Her rival, Okita Sougo, the prince of all sadists. "Yo! Where have you been hiding?"

Kagura looked at Sougo and tried her best to act casually and pretend that she hadn't been hiding from him for the past month. "What's up Sadist?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Sougo asked.

"Nothing much," she said and shrugged her shoulders. Kagura had gotten so used to see Sougo in his Shinsengumi uniform, so it was quite weird to see him wearing normal clothing, a greenish yukata that suited him well.

Sougo eyed her suspiciously, his eyes dropping to her bag, then returning to look at her. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, face as deadpan as the bottom of Gintoki's shoe. "China?" his voice slightly demanding this time.

Kagura turned her eyes away from him. "So what if I am?" she muttered quietly, hoping he would just leave her alone.

Sougo's eyes widened for a micro-second, which went un-noticed by Kagura. He placed his hand on his neck and stroked it lightly. "I didn't know." A small silence landed between them, both wanting to say something that had been left unsaid. "China, I-"

"Sougo! There you are!" Kondou said with a cheerful smile. He was approaching the young captain. Sougo glanced at his superior gorilla over his shoulder.

"Just a sec Kondo-san." Sougo said and shifted his eyes back to his rival. Kagura was looking at him aswell. "China, I don't know what you've heard, but-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sadist," she said to cut him off. She couldn't take it, this wasn't a thing she wanted to talk about. "In fact-" Kagura said, but her words got stuck in her throat. Sougo frowned his brows a bit in confusion. Kagura's eyes were looking past him, over his shoulder. Her eyes are wide from...shock, he thought to himself.

Sougo turned around to see what was something so surprising that the loud-mouthed Kagura couldn't even speak. As he turned he saw Kondo and someone else. There was a young, fair-skinned woman standing next to Kondo. Sougo took a closer look at the woman. She had cerulean blue eyes and black hair, she was simply stunning.

"Here she finally is Sougo! I'm so happy!" Kondo said and squeezed his hands together and pressed them against his cheek. The young woman bowed shyly to Sougo and giggled sweetly. "Sougo, meet your fiancée, Haru."

Sougo bowed out of good manners and stared at the beautiful woman. He realized what or rather who Kagura had been looking at. His suspicions were confirmed then and there, Kagura had known about the arrangement. Why else she would have avoided him for the past month?

Sougo turned quickly to check on Kagura. Unfortunately, the only thing he saw was a crowd of people with meaningless faces. She was gone...Kagura was gone. Sougo wondered was he going to see her ever again, the thought pained him. There was still so much to say.

"Sougo! We have to get going now," Kondo said and motioned for Haru and Sougo to come with him.

Kagura had run as the first change came to her. She was so shocked to see that woman, Sougo's fiancée. It was a very confusing feeling to experience, her heart couldn't bear the thought of him fit another woman. She didn't stop running until she saw her father standing near the gates.

"There you are! My daughter," Umibouzu greeted Kagura. She ran to hug her father tightly, tears watering her eyes a bit. She thought that he would think that the tears were for him and nothing more.

"It's good to see you Kagura-chan," Umibouzu said. Kagura pulled away from the hug and flashed a small smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Umibouzu asked. Kagura lifted up her luggage and hummed.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi's voice called behind her. Gintoki and Shinpachi had finally managed to stop their argument and had tracked her down. "You're really leaving, huh?"

Kagura turned to face her earth-family. "Uh-huh, but I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Gintoki pulled the trio into a huge bear hug. "We'll miss you too Kagura. Just, remember to pay us a visit every once in a while," Gintoki said. Kagura remained silent, focusing on their family hug. She didn't want to admit that never returning was an option she had in mind. Kagura pulled away and walked to her father's side.

"Let's go, yes!" Kagura said and put on a brave smile, covering all the conflicting emotions. Umibouzu grabbed her luggage and the Yato duo entered the gates to the security check. Gintoki and Shinpachi were left watching the disappearing back of their beloved Kagura.

"Gin-san, why did I get the feeling...that she isn't coming back?"

"Have faith Shinpachi, I don't think this is the last time we'll see or hear from her."

Kagura entered Umibouzu's spaceship after her father. She sat down on one of the passenger seats. "Kagura, are you okay?" Umibouzu asked. She glanced at her father and silently lifted one thumb up. "Good, we'll depart shortly, make yourself comfortable."

"Yes papi," she said and played with her short ponytails. This was finally happening. No-more seeing Sadist, no more thinking about him. The problem was that he seemed to be the only thing on Kagura's mind. She remembered the day that ruined everything, the day of her 18th birthday.

It had been a fun night, Kagura's friends had thrown her a surprise party at Otose's bar. Even Okita Sougo and couple of Shinsengumi members had been there. Drinks were flowing all night, Kagura had taken some, but not nearly as much as Sougo.

Kagura was supporting Sougo on their way to the Shinsengumi compound. He was rambling the entire way, he was telling her about his greatest plans to snatch the vice-commander position and how he loved fighting. Kagura listened and laughed at him, he was quite mellow when he was that drunk.

"CHIIINA! You're a great person you know. You're helping me home and I'm so drunk. You're so nice and pretty."

"Shut up idiot!"

"So pretty," he said and chuckled to himself. Kagura shook her head, she tried to remember that he was drunk and drunk people say whatever comes to mind.

"We're here Sadist," Kagura said as they reached the gates of the compound. "Let's get you to your room."

"SHHHH! Remember to be quiet! You're not allowed here. No women, said Hijibaka-san," Sougo said. Kagura shook her head again, feeling very amused about his dumb behaviour. They made it inside the main building. Sougo stopped their walking and lifted Kagura's arm away from him. He straightened his posture and dusted his jacket a bit.

Kagura stared at him, his eyes were no-longer drowsy, he seemed to be fine. "What's up Sadist?" Kagura asked quietly. "Sobered up already?"

"Heh, I observed how much you took and followed your lead," Sougo said, voice quiet but perfectly clear. "I don't get drunk so easily.

"Huh? Well I thought you were. On the way here you were mumbling such weird things, yes," Kagura said.

"Such as?"

"You said I was pretty..." Kagura said and blushed, luckily the dim hallway hid her face.

"True, I said that."

"Then, if you aren't drunk, why the hell am I here?"

Sougo smirked and glared at her so deeply that Kagura felt small shivers. "I wanted to give you a birthday present, privately."

Kagura had to swallow, her heart began to beat faster. "Oh."

Sougo moved a step closer to Kagura. "Do you want your present, China?"

Without a moment of hesitation, she answered. "Uh-huh." Sougo inhaled at her answer. He took another step closer to Kagura and traced his fingers on her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

The he pressed her against the dark hallway wall with his body. Kagura gasped slightly, but not in a bad way. It felt good to feel him so close, like it was something she had been wanting for a good while. "China."

He cupped her cheeks and leaned to kiss her. His eyes were closed, but Kagura's were wide open from surprise. His lips felt soft on hers and her heart jumped at the feeling. He opened his eyes and stopped the kiss. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Then he kissed her a bit more passionately. The pure feeling of his kiss forced her eyes to flicker close. She placed her hands on his waist.

This wasn't a birthday present she was waiting for, but it was the best one by far. He grabbed her hands from his waist and pressed them against the wall on each side of her head. She arched her back from the sensation of being under control, it was surprisingly exciting.

Sougo broke their kiss and Kagura opened her eyes. He was breathing heavily and Kagura couldn't help but smirk. "Mmh, China?"

"What bastard?"

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked. Kagura stared at him, eyes telling him of her surprise and slight hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Sougo let her hands go and she let them drop to her sides. Kagura thought about his sudden suggestion. It seemed a bit rushed, but her curiosity won. "Maybe I'll stay," Kagura said in a coy voice. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Come, but quietly." Kagura nodded and felt her heart racing faster. He lead them deeper into the hallway. When they reached a two-way turn Sougo stopped them.

"China, my room is in this direction," he said and pointed her the way. "Last room on the left, I'll be there in a moment." Sougo let go of Kagura's hand and went to the other direction. Kagura sneaked quietly towards his room. She had to pinch herself. At that moment, everything felt like a dream.

She finally reached his room and was about to slid the door open. Suddenly Kagura heard voices and froze on the spot. They were coming from a room across Sougo's room. Her curiosity won again. Kagura sneaked closer to the room and slid the door open just enough to peep in a little.

Hijikata and Kondo were sitting side by side, backs facing the door. "It's best for him Kondo-san," Hijikata said.

"Yes. I think so too." Kondo said and nodded his head. Kagura wondered what they were talking about. "She'll calm him down, I'm sure of it."

("She?)

"An arranged marriage is the best choice for him, he isn't going to settle down with anyone if we don't make him," Hijikata said.

("An arranged marriage? Poor guy.")

"Then it's settled Sougo and Haru will meet in one month, we should let him know as soon as possible."

"I agree Kondo-san."

Kagura's eyes widened as Sougo's name came out of Kondo's mouth. They had arranged a marriage for him. Kagura felt sick to her stomach, she had to get away from the compound, quickly. Kagura ran, she ran across the halls and by instinct she found her way out. She ran all the way out and to the street.

He was spoken for, belonging to someone else. He never was hers in the first place, but still it hurt to think about it. For months before Kagura's birthday, there was something blooming between them. After the kiss, that feeling of something got bigger, but after what she heard, all of it came crashing down. Kagura wanted to get home, to escape the pain.

Meanwhile Sougo reached his room and slid the door open. "China?" Unfortunately, no China anywhere. Sougo got worried and stepped back into the hallway. He heard voices coming from the room where Hijikata and Kondo were. Sougo opened the door and the two men turned to look at him. "Yo! Did you by any change, hear or see anything out of the ordinary?"

Both men shook their heads. "Sit Sougo, please." Kondo said.

"I'm actually busy and it's getting a bit late so..."

"Sougo, sit down. We have something to tell you."

"I really have to go-"

"We have arranged a marriage for you," Hijikata blurted out. Sougo looked stunned. "Would you sit down now?"

Sougo entered the room and sat in front of his two superiors. "What are you saying?" he asked. Kondo and Hijikata explained to him all the details and why he had to accept the marriage. Sougo felt sick to his stomach. He wondered if Kagura had overheard Kondo and Hijikata. He hoped that wasn't the case, maybe she just got really tired and left...maybe?

When Kagura got home, Gintoki was already sleeping. She slipped into her closet and laid on her bed. She had expected the pain to go away as she got away from him. It actually felt worse. After hours of tossing and turning in bed she made the decision to leave. Escape the pain to space, become the best alien hunter and forget about him.

Kagura wrote her father a letter. He answered quickly and promised to pick her up in one month. She convinced herself that leaving earth was going to heal her heart. For the last month Kagura prepared to leave and made sure she avoided seeing Sougo. She seriously couldn't bear to see him.

She knew they only shared a kiss and nothing more than that, but it had been something that felt like it was bound to happen sooner or later. They had been partners in crime and rivals for such a long time already. Maybe she had been in love with him for much longer than she had thought. This whole mess wouldn't have felt that horrible if there wasn't love for him in her heart

After 3 months of intense alien hunting, Kagura felt a little better, still fragile but better. Umibouzu saw that her daughter's heart wasn't fully on the hunting business, but somewhere else. He tried his best to show her the most interesting planets to hunt and Kagura saw his effort and appreciated him for it.

The Yato duo was on their way to planet nearby earth and Kagura was watching her precious planet from the spaceship. "Kagura-chan, I have something for you." Kagura turned around to look at her father.

"Yes papi?" she asked. Umibouzu fumbled something from a pile of papers he was carrying.

"A letter from earth."

Kagura's eyes lit up and her lips curled into a smile. "Who is it from? Gin-chan? Shinapachi? Anego? Soyo-chan? Who?"

"It says, from the Shinsengumi vice-commander Hijikata Toushiro, for Kagura of the Yorozuya. Urgent matter," Umibouzu read. "Do you know him?"

Kagura snatched the letter. "It's from Mayora, but why he would write for me?"

"I don't know, it came today."

Kagura sat down and ripped the letter open and began to read.

" _Kagura,_

 _I'm asking for your help. The thing is, Sougo is missing and I know you two were sort of close. Maybe you know where he is. Yesterday was his wedding day. When I went to get him, he was frantically walking around his room, rambling that he couldn't do it, that he absolutely wouldn't do it._

 _I tried to calm him down and told him to stay in his room. I went to get Kondo-san to remind Sougo why he was doing the wedding in the first place. There were some political and financial reasons, but I won't bother you with those._

 _After one minute me and Kondo-san entered Sougo's room, he was gone. There was a small note on his desk saying: "Sorry, I can't do this. I'm going to find her." You are the only alive woman I know he cares about. So, I'm begging you Kagura, please find Sougo and make him return._

 _His bride's family is long gone, they left on the next day Sougo disappeared, so he isn't getting married anymore. We are just worried. Bring him back to us, please._

 _Sincerely, Hijikata Toushiro of the Shinsengumi_

 _PS: Kondo-san is crying here non-stop because he blames himself. I can't take it any longer._

Kagura was shaking as she read the letter. She was speechless. Sougo had run away from his own wedding. Did he do it for her, Kagura thought to herself. She felt a rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins. There was no longer any pain, only enthusiasm. "PAPI!"

Umibouzu almost fell off his chair. "What?"

She ran to her father and jumped up and down. "We have some hunting to do! We have to hunt down a missing person!"

"Okay, where was the person last seen?"

"On earth, he's actually looking for me."

Umibouzu looked at his daughter and a smile forced it way on his face. His daughter seemed more like herself again. "Let's start from earth then, buckle up."

Kagura jumped on the co-pilot seat and squeezed the letter in her hands. "I'm going to find you chihuahua," she said quietly and smiled from her heart, something she hadn't been able to do in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **Chapter 2**

Sougo stared at Hijikata and Kondo with dead eyes. "Mind repeating yourself Hijibaka-san?"

Hijikata sighed. "We have arranged a marriage for you. Her name is Tokage Haru."

"She is a young and beautiful princess from the nation of Uwabe. Uwabe is in a planet not far from earth," Kondo explained and Sougo nodded like he was listening to him.

"Okay...well, how should I put this nicely for you? I have zero interest in getting married with some strange chick," Sougo said.

"Oh? Do you have somebody then?" Kondo asked with a smile.

"N-no, I didn't say that," Sougo said. He sure had a woman in sight, but he couldn't quite say he _had_ her.

"Then it's not a problem for you to get married," Hijikata said.

"Give me one good reason to do this," Sougo said.

Kondo crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed a bit distressed for a cheerful gorilla. Hijikata patted his shoulder. "You don't have to tell him Kondo-san, he has to follow your orders no matter what," Hijikata said to his superior.

Kondo patted Hijikata's hand. "Ma, ma Toshi. I want to tell him."

Sougo observed Hijikata and Kondo and cocked his eyebrow. He felt very repulsed by the thought of getting married to a stranger. Still, seeing Kondo behaving somewhat nervously, brought up an uneasy feeling in Sougo. "Telling me what?"

Kondo took a deep breath. "Listen Sougo, Haru-hime is a very wealthy woman, and her family send us a marriage proposal. She wants to marry the strongest man from the earth's police force, and that is you. She specifically requested you."

It sure was flattering to be recognized as the strongest by a stranger, but it wasn't enough to change Sougo's mind. "I'm still not interested in marrying her," he said plainly.

"Listen brat!" Hijikata grunted which only made Sougo feel even more agitated.

"Shut up Hijibaka-san!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Kondo ordered, making the two bickering men silent. "Sougo, I haven't told you earlier, but the Shinsengumi is in some financial trouble, and this marriage is a way to fix that."

Kondo's words struck Sougo. He wasn't aware of such trouble looming behind the scenes. Now he was torn between helping his beloved Shinsengumi family or living his life freely. "I'm sorry Sougo, I don't enjoy making your life decisions for you, but this is-"

"I'll do it."

Hijikata and Kondo stared at the young captain. He agreed to the marriage, and quite easily even. "Sougo? Are you sure?" Kondo asked.

Sougo got up silently. "Yup," he said and exited the room without uttering anything else. Kondo and Hijikata heard the door close behind them.

"Uh, well that went well, I guess?" Hijikata said with a slight hesitation.

"Sougo is such a hard one to read, let's see what he's like tomorrow Toshi," Kondo said.

Sougo closed his room's door behind him and crashed on his futon. He loosened up his cravat and exhaled deeply. He tried to take in the information he had just received. Apparently he was all of a sudden engaged to a freaking princess from some other planet. Sougo felt angry about being forced into something like this, but after seeing Kondo's face when he talked about Shinsengumi's troubles, he had no choice.

Sougo's loyalty had always been with Kondo and the Shinsengumi. Now that he could do something for the samurai who was like a father to him, how could he say no. There was some pretty and rich princess wanting to marry him, some might say it was a dream situation for a young man. There was just one tiny problem in this equation for Sougo. It was the woman he had just kissed a moment earlier, the woman he had wanted for years, the red fire-cracker called Kagura.

It had taken a long time for Sougo to accept his budding feelings for the foul-mouthed girl. He had planned that he would tell her about his feelings at her birthday party. As the night had went on it didn't feel right to confess to her in front of everyone, so he came up with a plan to act drunk.

After she helped him back home, it was the moment to come clean. Rather than telling her with words the moment kind of carried itself into the kiss. The magical kiss he wanted to experience over and over again. Unfortunately Kagura had disappeared after he was gone for a few minutes.

There were a couple of options in his mind on why Kagura had left so suddenly. He didn't know which option felt the worst. First he though she had gotten tired and left home to sleep, which made the least sense. Second thought was that she had gotten hesitant about spending the night with him. This option felt the most painful.

The third option was the one he was seriously worried about. What if she heard Kondo-san and Hijibaka-san talking about my arrangement, he thought. Sougo decided to find her the next day and ask her in person. Also, he wanted to let her know about his situation, he thought it was important that she would hear it directly from him.

Before Sougo fell asleep, he remembered what it was like to kiss her.

The next morning, Sougo was up and ready to go. He was already at the gates When a familiar mayonnaise-filled voice called after him. "What the hell do you want Hijibaka-san?" Sougo asked without bothering to turn around.

The vice-commander walked to Sougo and stopped to stand next to him. "I just wanted to check something Sougo."

"And what might that be?"

"Are you still on board with your arrangement with Haru-hime?" Hijikata asked. "You haven't forgotten it, right?"

Sougo sighed and kicked the ground a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I remember."

"Good," Hijikata said and slid a cigarette between his lips. "Oh, forgot to tell you yesterday. She'll arrive here in one month, so you have some time to adjust your life before she comes."

"What do you mean by adjusting my life?"

Hijikata inhaled his disgusting cigarette and puffed some smoke out. "I mean, if you have any loose ends in your life, tie them up and move on."

Sougo glanced at Hijikata and frowned. "And what are you referring to by _loose ends_?"

"That's for you to figure out brat," Hijikata said and made his leave.

"Tsk." And with that Sougo left the compound. Hijikata's words annoyed him a lot. That mayonnaise-freak sure knows how to be cryptic and irritating as hell, he thought.

Sougo's direction was crystal clear, the Kabuki district, the Yorozuya shop. On the way there, he tried out different scenarios in his head. How was he going to tell her about...everything. How was he going to tell her to forget their kiss. And most importantly, how was he going to keep his hands off her when they would meet.

"Coming!" Gintoki's voice said from the apartment. He opened the front-door and picked his nose casually. "Huh? What are you doing here Souichiro-kun?"

"It's Sougo, Danna as always," Sougo said. "Is China here?"

Gintoki flicked his bugger to the roof and leaned against the door frame. "Uh, Kagura is not here right now."

"Okay, where is she then?"

Gintoki hesitated for a moment to answer Sougo's simple question. "She's out, taking a walk or something."

"I see, thanks Danna," Sougo said and was about to turn on his feet.

"Ne, Okita-kun?" Gintoki asked. Sougo glanced at the silver-perm, absolutely stunned to hear his name come out of Gintoki's mouth and not some strange variation. "I was just wondering, did something bad happen yesterday? You, know at Kagura's birthday party."

Sougo squinted his eyes for a second. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering," Gintoki said and stepped back inside. "Bye then!" With that the samurai closed the door. Sougo left the Yorozuya feeling a little confused of Gintoki's question. Why did he think something bad had happen? Did China tell him something, Sougo wondered.

Sougo decided that the best way to get all the answers he desired was to simply find her. Gintoki said that she was out, but where? Sougo knew most of her favourite places to spend time and it was smartest to star from those.

Gintoki watched from the window as the young captain left. "Gin-chan, you promised you wouldn't be nosy, yes," Kagura said quietly. Gintoki turned around to look at her. She was curled up, sitting on one of the couches. He approached the couch and sat next to her.

"Sorry Kagura-chan, but I'm worried. When you told me and Shinpachi to help you avoid Souichiro-kun for a while, it's alarming for a guardian."

Kagura glanced at Gintoki, but she didn't know what to tell him. "Kagura, did he do something bad to you? You can tell me."

Kagura sighed and jumped off the couch. "NO!" she huffed. "He didn't do anything bad. It's not something he did."

Gintoki scratched his perm. "Then why don't you wanna see him?"

Kagura turned to Gintoki, eyes glistening a bit, she didn't enjoy thinking about the previous night. Kagura had decided that it would be easier to pretend that his birthday present for her, the kiss, didn't happen. "You promised not to ask any questions Gin-chan!" Kagura said, voice nearly cracking up and stomped to her closet to get some privacy.

Gintoki was left utterly baffled. He didn't understand why Kagura wouldn't tell him what bothered her if it wasn't anything bad. Still, after seeing how strongly Kagura reacted, he was certain of one thing. Something had happened between the two rivals, he just couldn't figure out what.

Gintoki snapped out of his thoughts to sounds coming from the hallway. "It's me, I'm back," Shinapchi announced.

"Ah, Patsuan. Did you get me my strawberry milk?"

"Yes Gin-san," Shinapchi said and walked towards the kitchen. Kagura's closet door opened up a bit.

"Shinapchi?"

"Kagura-chan? What is it? Why are you hiding in there?"

"Did you deliver my letter?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good, thanks," Kagura said and closed the door shut. Shinpachi turned to look at Gintoki.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"The one who we were supposed to keep away from her came by," Gintoki said.

Shinpachi tiptoed closer to Gintoki. "Okita-san came by?" he whispered.

"I CAN HEAR YOU IDIOTS!" Kagura growled from the closet.

"Let's talk later Patsuan," Gintoki whispered and grabbed a JUMP to get his focus on something else.

It had been one month since Kagura's birthday, one full month of the last time he had seen her. Sougo had been looking for her every single day. He checked the Yorozuya everyday and he got the same answer each time. Sougo knew Gintoki and Shinpachi weren't telling him the truth, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

It seemed like Kagura had disappeared completely and he didn't like the feeling it brought him. He wasn't sure was he angry at her or angry at himself for not trying hard enough to find her. Now, it didn't matter anymore, he was supposed to forget about her and move on. Though it was hard to move on from someone without getting any closure.

During the hellish month Sougo had endured without seeing Kagura, he had come to the conclusion that she didn't want anything to do with him. Was is something he did, he didn't know, but it sure as hell pissed him off.

Sougo was standing next to Kondo in Edo's main terminal. He had his casual green clothes on because Kondo told him to wear something other than his uniform. It was finally the day, the day his fiancée would arrive. Princess Tokage Haru, wonder what she's like, Sougo thought to himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone yelling at the terminal. He sighed and tried to see the person he might have to arrest for pissing him off even more. Then he saw her. It was the living, breathing, Kagura. "China?" he asked quietly. Why is she here of all places, he thought and walked towards her.

Their encounter wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either, it was painfully neutral. He didn't know how to act, so he fell right back into being a casual jerk. Kagura didn't know what to say and where to look. It was a mess. Then Sougo saw her luggage and his heart skipped a beat. He asked her was she going somewhere and she said yes.

Sougo wasn't prepared for a bombshell like that, he wasn't expecting her to leave. And the thing that made it just that must worse, was that she apparently wasn't planning on saying goodbye to him. Sougo felt like she was abandoning him without any explanations and it hurt, goddamnit it hurt so much.

No way in hell, Sougo though. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go like that. No explanations, no goodbyes, no nothing. He felt that he at least deserved to know why she was leaving. Sougo merely had the time to utter her pet name before Kondo interrupted them.

"Just a sec Kondo-san," Sougo said and focused back to Kagura. Then and there, he decided to tell her about his arrangement. In middle of his explanation Kagura interrupted him. She brushed everything of like she didn't know anything. Then suddenly she stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes widened from seeing something.

Sougo turned around to see what was so horrible, and there they were. Kondo and Sougo's fiancée, Haru-hime. She had dark blue eyes, ebony hair and fair skin. Only a blind man wouldn't recognize her radiant beauty. She had a white kimono with a green obi. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had a long green veil hanging from it, an Uwabian tradition a he would later learn about.

Kondo introduced her to him and they greeted briefly. That was the moment Sougo realized why Kagura had kept her distance. She knew. Why else would she look so shocked to see a strange woman next to Kondo. Normally she wouldn't pay any attention to such things. She knew, he concluded.

Without changing any words with Kondo or Haru, Sougo turned to check on Kagura. His heart sank, she wasn't there anymore. Kagura was gone. Was that it? No-more China? I didn't get to say anything I wanted to say. Fuck...he cursed to himself.

"Sougo, let's get going!" Kondo said cheerfully. The young (heart-broken) captain turned around and forced his face to be emotionless.

"Yes Kondo-san."

Sougo activated his cold demeanor, it was the only way to keep his shit together in front of everyone. He would deal with his emotions later or just deny them completely, just like would normally do. Kondo directed Haru and Sougo with him towards the main elevator of the terminal. Before entering through the doors, Sougo took one last glance behind him. But he didn't see the one he wanted to see.

Kondo was driving with Sougo sitting on the front seat. Haru, her father, her advisor and her servant travelled in another car, driven by Yamazaki. Sougo's eyes were blank, his mind was empty and everything felt numb. Kondo noticed that something was wrong. "Sougo, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Oi, Sougo! Can you hear me!" Kondo asked louder and his voice reached Sougo.

"Yeah, what?" he asked and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted," Kondo said.

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Good, good," Kondo said. He thought is was perfectly normal for the young captain be a little nervous. He had met his future wife for the first time after all. Kondo wanted to find away to ease Sougo's mind. "Well, did you like her? Isn't she beautiful with those blue eyes?"

Sougo thought about those blue eyes for a moment. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her long eyelashes framing the shape of her eye perfectly. The color of them was so mesmerizing he could look into her eyes for hours upon hours. "Yes. Yes she is," Sougo said, but he wasn't talking about Haru. He didn't even remember what she had looked like.

After a while, Kondo and Sougo arrived to the Shinsengumi compound. Hijikata was ready with a dozen of officers to receive their quests. Kondo took Sougo to a private meeting room to wait for Haru. Sougo sat down on a pillow on the floor. He saw another pillow right in front of him, obviously meant for her.

"Wait right here, she will be here in a moment," Kondo said, but Sougo seemed to be lost int thought again. "Sougo?"

Sougo jumped a bit. "Uh, yeah yeah, I heard you Kondo-san," he said, hoping that his made-up answer would fit with Kondo's words. Apparently it did, as Kondo smiled for Sougo and exited the room.

The second he was left alone, Sougo covered his eyes and forehead with his hands. China left, she just...left, Sougo thought and massaged his forehead. Everything felt overwhelming. How was he supposed to get over this and focus on the damn princess.

"Okita-kun?" a soft voice spoke from the door.

Sougo dropped his hands to his sides and hastily got up to his feet. It was Haru standing at the door accompanied by her father and Hijikata. Sougo walked to greet Haru and her father. "Hello, I'm Okita Sougo, 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi."

"Tokage Hayato, king of Uwabe, Haru's father. It's a pleasure to meet you captain Okita," Haru's father said.

Haru giggled sweetly. "We met already, but again I'm Tokage Haru, crown princess of Uwabe," she said and bowed. Hijikata observed Sougo's every movement and word. He wanted to make sure that Sougo knew that he needed to be serious for once. To Hijikata's surprise, it appeared that the young captain was genuinely focused on Haru. (Sougo had a real talent in hiding his true thoughts. He could fool anyone, expect for Kagura who always saw right through him).

"Well, Hijikata-san was it? Let's give the kids some time to get to know each other, shall we," Hayato said. He gave a peck on Haru's forehead and left with Hijikata.

Sougo felt like he was in a dream and it was hard to function properly. He barely had the manners to introduce himself. Sougo slapped himself mentally and tried to focus. He stepped away from the door to let Haru enter. She sat down on the pillow and crossed her hands neatly on her lap.

Sougo sat down on his place and took a quick look at Haru. He felt deeply uninterested of the woman sitting across from him. Haru was shyly playing with her kimono sleeves, apparently she was a little nervous. She was the first to speak. "So, uh. It's really nice to meet you. I've been waiting for this," Haru said and smiled.

"Mmh, yeah," Sougo said, utterly unable to say anything more than that. He wasn't excited to meet her, but he couldn't say that to her.

"Sougo was your name, right?" Haru asked. Her calling him by his name so easily felt shitty, like she didn't have the right to do so. "May I call you Sou-kun?" Haru asked and lifted her gaze to Sougo.

Sou-kun...it sounded too intimate for him. No matter how much he wanted to forbid her from using that name, he didn't. Sougo couldn't afford to upset her and mess everything up, this marriage was the way to save Shinsengumi and Kondo. "Call me as you like. How about you, do I call you Haru-hime?"

Haru giggled softly. "No need to be so formal. Actually, my friend has a nice nickname for me, I would like you to use it Sou-kun."

"What's the name?"

"Tehe, Haru-aru."

Sougo's eyes widened immediately. "Not gonna happen," he blurted out without thinking. A second later he realized how rudely he said it. "Uh, I mean-"

"It's okay, it's only a silly name," Haru said and smiled. "You can call me whatever feels comfortable."

"Haru-hime feel the most appropriate to me, at least for now," Sougo said. There was no fucking way he would call her Haru-aru. It reminded him of Kagura's way of speaking and if he was ever going to get over the damned girl and her absence, he should avoid things that were somehow related to her.

Haru and Sougo talked casually about couple of things before Kondo walked in with Haru's servant. "It's almost time for supper," Kondo said. After Haru and her servant left to prepare for dinner, Kondo sat down with Sougo.

"So, how is she?" Kondo asked.

"I don't know. I don't know her."

"Sougo, why do I get the feeling you don't even want to know her?"

Because it was true. "No, it's not like that," Sougo said. "I just don't know her yet."

"Okay then. I hope she is as nice as she appears to be," Kondo said. "Let's go Sougo. The food is getting cold." With that Sougo got up and followed Kondo to the dining hall.

The wedding day was set on March by Kondo and king Hayato to. They figured that it would be smart to let Sougo and Haru to really get to know each other. The wedding was to happen about three months from the day they met. They would be wed first in earth and a second time in Uwabe.

Sougo wasn't very happy about the fact that he would have to leave earth for good to support the future queen of Uwabe. Then when he gave it another thought, what was so great about earth anyway. Sure he had Shinsengumi there, but earth and Edo weren't the same without her.

During those three months Sougo and Haru spent a lot of time together. He learned that she was many things; Haru was a noble lady, polite, soft-spoken, light-eater, and she was willing to do what ever Sougo wished. His conclusion was that Haru was the polar opposite of Kagura. It was impossible to forget the fiery red-head when she popped into his head from pretty much everything.

One slightly chilly day, Sougo and Haru were taking a walk around Edo. It was two weeks before the wedding, and they had made some progress in being more relaxed with each other. Haru seemed to be very happy every time they were together. Sougo was still forcing himself a bit, but he didn't hate the woman. He thought it was much better to get along with Haru, than to be secretly bitter forever.

After all the weeks, neither had made any kind of physical gestures. Then, on the day they were taking a walk, something happened. Sougo had lead Haru into Edo's park (the same one he and Kagura used to hang out). They were standing near a small pond, side by side. The bond was still partly frozen and the sunlight was glistening beautifully on its surface..

"It's pretty in here Sou-kun," Haru said.

"Mmh."

"It's almost romantic," Haru giggled and turned to look at Sougo.

He merely side-eyed her. "Maybe."

Haru brushes her arm against Sougo's. "I think every place is romantic, if I'm with you," she said and smiled shyly.

"Thanks," Sougo said almost bluntly. What the hell am I supposed to say to that, he thought.

Haru hummed. "The wedding day is almost here," she said. "I can't wait."

"Yeah," Sougo said.

Haru took a step closer to the pond and calmly swinged her body from side to side. "Sou-kun?"

Sougo looked at the back of her head, green scarf covering her neck. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to offend you in any way, but something is bothering me," Haru said. "Sometimes, it feels like you don't like me, at all."

"Oh."

Sougo knew he had to fix the situation somehow and fast. He thought he had been trying hard enough, but apparently not. Sougo stepped to stand next to Haru. "That's not true," he said and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

They looked at each other for a moment and Haru blushed a bit. "Prove it to me Sou-kun," Haru challenged. Sougo was surprised, he didn't expect the princess to be so boldly demanding. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to make up a sentence that would make sense. Haru giggled again. "Aren't you a shy one for the prodigy of the Shinsengumi."

Before Sougo could do or say anything, Haru approached him and he kept his hand on her shoulder. She smiled for him and cupped his cheeks. Sougo kept his face straight, he didn't know what to feel. She pressed her body against his and tenderly traced her fingers to his hair. Haru had her thumbs on his temples and it felt like she controlled his whole head, he couldn't escape.

Then Haru leaned to kiss him, eyes closed and lips puckered. Sougo froze, he didn't pull away from her, he allowed the kiss to happen. Sougo closed his eyes and felt her lips on his. The sensation of her kiss made Sougo think about Kagura. He forgot for a moment who he was kissing. Sougo answered the kiss and moved his other hand to her waist.

Sougo thought he was kissing Kagura, his mind was playing tricks with him. He felt her pressing her fingers harder on his head, maybe she was expressing her excitement. Then she made a tiny sound during their kiss and it hit him like a truck. This wasn't Kagura. Sougo's eyes popped open. He squeezed Haru's shoulder softly and began to push her away.

Haru opened her eyes and let him push her away. She looked a little flustered and she softly touched her lips with her fingers. "S-sorry," Sougo mumbled and made some distance between them.

"N-no no, I'm sorry. I was too pushy," Haru said bashfully. "I don't know what came over me."

"Uh, it's okay," Sougo said, but couldn't quite look straight into her eyes. He wasn't sure did he feel guilty or angry, but neither feeling was appropriate to show after kissing his fiancée. "We should head back Haru-hime."

Haru smiled and skipped next to Sougo. She wrapped her hands around his arm, and he let her. "Still too formal, but it's okay. We'll get there," she said.

On their way to the compound Sougo saw how people looked at them. They looked like a real couple with Haru being so close to him. Sougo wished he could be as happy with her as she appeared to be with him. Too bad his heart was already fully occupied.

It was utterly tragicomic. Sougo wondered was the rest of his life going to be like this. When Haru would touch him, he would think of Kagura. When Haru would kiss him, he would think of Kagura and so on. Doesn't sound like much of a great life to me, Sougo thought and sighed silently.

Two weeks later, the big day arrived. Sougo was wearing his formal black kimono. He was in his room, walking in circles, head exploding with thoughts. Well, it wasn't thoughts running in his head, it was one simple sentence: _I can't do this_.

Right at that moment everything felt too real, too suffocating. He didn't want to marry Haru. In his mind it would be unfair for the both of them. She isn't a bad person, she deserves someone who can love her, Sougo thought.

Sougo didn't even notice Hijikata entering his room. "Oi Sougo? What are you doing?"

Sougo stopped walking and looked at Hijikata, his eyes unwillingly gave away his distress. Sougo walked to Hijikata and grabbed his Kimono and shook the stunned vice-commander. "I can't do this Hijibaka-san, I can't do this Hijikata-san, I absolutely can't do this!" he rambled.

Hijikata yanked Sougo's hands of his clothes. "Oi Sougo! Calm down!" he said. "Of course you can do this."

"No Hijikata-san, you don't understand! I can't do this!" Sougo rambled some more. Then he pulled his hands away from Hijikata and continued walking in circles. Hijikata knew Sougo well enough to say that the captain was on the brink of losing his shit. There was no way he would be so openly emotional if his mind wasn't a mess.

"Sougo please, stop!" Hijikata said and went to forcefully stop Sougo's walking. His usually deadpanned eyes weren't focusing on anything. It was Hijikata's turn to shake Sougo and he did it brutally enough to get him to calm down for a moment. "Sougo! Listen to me."

Sougo looked at Hijikata and took a couple of deep breaths. He was too much of a nervous wreck to even get annoyed by Hijikata. "I-I can't do this," he simply said.

Hijikata guided Sougo to sit down on his work chair. "Yes you can and you have to. Remember?"

Sougo slammed his elbows on his desk and dropped his head a bit. "I know," he said quietly.

Hijikata was still unsure of Sougo's state and he decided to get Kondo. There wasn't much time, the wedding was supposed to happen in an hour. "Sit there! I'll go get Kondo-san." As soon as Hijikata was gone Sougo dug out a pen and a piece of paper from his desk.

Sougo wasn't an emotional person, no way in hell, but the situation he was in proved to be much to handle. He had to marry a woman he didn't want to marry and he loved another and had suddenly lost her without any warnings.

But the one thing that finally made him freak out was the fact that he was about to betray Kondo and his whole Shinsengumi family. Sougo felt selfish for even thinking about escaping from the marriage and the guilt was eating him alive. He talked himself out of it many times, but a man has his limits. Finally one hour before the wedding his feelings for Kagura bulldozed any rationality he had on the matter.

Sougo was going to do it, he was going to escape the wedding, for her, to find her. Now that he had made his final decision, he had to really calm himself down and act fast. Sougo knew that if he would see Kondo right now, he couldn't leave the wedding, Kondo's influence on him was that powerful.

Still, he really wanted to leave. So he wrote a short note and left it on his desk. Then he took his ID, car keys, katana, and ran. Sougo knew he couldn't exactly walk out of the main gates, so he decided to go out from a side-entrance. On his way there Sougo ran past some Shinsengumi officers but none dared to stop the captain, he wasn't one to be messed with and they knew it.

Finally Sougo got out of the compound and ran to his police car, conveniently parked near the side-entrance, maybe he had planned this a bit, maybe. Then he drove like a mad-man, sirens giving him way from other cars. But, where exactly was he going? Sougo didn't know where Kagura was, so he decided to go to the place where someone might just know something, the Yorozuya shop.

Sougo drove to the Kabuki district and ditched his car somewhere a little further away. He ran like he was some sort of Joui member on the run. Sougo reached the stairs leading up to the Yorozuya and he climbed them up with two leaps. Then he banged the door. "OI DANNA! MEGANE! OPEN UP!"

Inside the Yorozuya, Shinpachi and Gintoki both jumped at the loud banging. It sounded like Goku and Vegeta were battling their way into the apartment. "Wait! I'm coming!" Shinpachi yelled and hurried to the door.

As soon as the door opened, Sougo barged in. "Close the door!" Sougo said and walked into the living-room where a confused Gintoki was with his JUMPs. Shinpachi did as was ordered and followed right after the captain.

Sougo sat on the couch in front of Gintoki and calmed down for a second to catch his breath. Shinpachi sat next to Gintoki, they shared a look of what-the-hell-is-going-on. "Well, hello Souichiro-kun! What are you doing here?"

"It's Sougo, Danna," Sougo said calmly. He felt like he could keep his cool again. Thank god, this was getting annoying, Sougo thought to himself.

"Uh, Okita-san? Shinpachi asked as he stared at the captain's attire. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Sougo exhaled once more and lifted his gaze to the two men in front of him. "Oh this, it's just my wedding kimono."

"YOUR WHAT?" an unison question echoed around the shop.

"My wedding kimono, but that's not important. I'm here to get some information."

"Information about what?" Gintoki inquired.

"Where's China?"

"Oh? Well, she's not here, she's taking Sadaharu for a walk," Gintoki said casually. Shinapchi shook his head and looked at Gintoki with disappointment in his eyes.

"Gin-san?"

"What?" Gintoki asked and looked at Shinpachi and then back at Sougo.

"The dog is right there, Danna," Sougo said and nudged his head towards the sleeping fur ball.

"Oh, right," Gintoki said. "Well, she's not here."

Sougo sprang up from the couch. "I **know** she isn't here!"

Shinpachi's eyes widened a bit, he hadn't seen Sougo behaving like that. Gintoki however didn't seem to mind. "How do you know that?" Gintoki asked.

"I saw China at the terminal three months ago, and she said that she was leaving," Sougo explained. "Now, where is she?"

"She left with the baldie to hunt some aliens," Gintoki said. Shinpachi elbowed the samurai.

"Gin-san! You shouldn't tell him," Shinpachi hissed.

"Why is that?" Sougo asked.

Gintoki got up from the couch and walked to Sougo. "It was on the day after Kagura's birthday. She told us to keep you away, so..." Gintoki said and grabbed Sougo's collar and lifted him off the couch. "...what did you do to her bastard?"

"Gin-san!"

Sougo looked at Gintoki with neutral eyes, he had gained full control of his emotions again. "It's not like that Danna."

"Then explain it to me brat."

"I'll tell you everything if you could kindly let me go Danna," Sougo said annoyingly calmly.

Gintoki grunted. "Gin-san! Let him go!" Shinpachi yelled.

Gintoki grunted again and unclenched his grip on Sougo. "Fine."

All three men sat down again, two of them eagerly waiting for Sougo's explanation.

"Look, I don't have much time so I'm going to make this real simple for you. Me and China, we shared a moment, but I won't go into detail with it. After that China overheard that Kondo-san had arranged a marriage for me."

"Oh, when did you-" Shinpachi began to ask.

"Just shut up and listen. Then she apparently didn't want to see me anymore and she left earth. I tried to get over it and focus on the princess-"

"Princess?" Gintoki asked.

"Again, shut up and listen. The whole arrangement was for financial reasons, to help the Shinsengumi," Sougo said and felt that same guilt climbing up in his heart again, forcing him to stop talking for a moment.

"So, Okita-san. When is the wedding going to happen?"

"Uh, if I remember correctly...umm, if today is saturday and last month was February. Oh, now I remember. The wedding is going to happen, right now."

"NOW?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yup."

"Now? Like, _now_ now?

"Yup."

"Then why are you here?" Gintoki asked.

"I already told you, I want to know where China is,"

Gintoki glanced at Shinpachi. "What do you think Patsuan?"

"I think this whole thing is bizarre and crazy," Shinpachi said. "What do you think?"

Gintoki took a quick glance at Sougo and sighed a bit. "I agree with you Shinpachi-kun. However, Sofa-kun here, he seems to be serious about finding Kagura."

"I am, otherwise I would be a married man right at this moment," Sougo said.

"Yeah, I think it doesn't matter if we give him any information or not, he's still going to look for Kagura-chan," Gintoki concluded.

"Also true."

"But Gin-san, we don't know where she is either," Shinpachi said and Sougo's eyes darted at the speaking glasses.

"You don't?" Sougo said and got up from the couch. "Well, I'll be going then, bye."

"Yare, yare, wait a second Soup-kun," Gintoki said and stood up. "Shinpachi, we have her letters."

"Oh, you're right! I'll go get the latest one."

Gintoki sat back down and looked at Sougo. His face was deadpan, but his eyes were a bit gloomy. "What is it Sponge-kun?"

He didn't bother to correct Gintoki for the millionth time, it wasn't so important. He got lost in his own thoughts. She wrote to them, she said her goodbyes to them. Am I making a mistake? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me, Sougo thought.

"Oi! Spore-kun! Earth to Spore-kun!"

"Uh, this was a mistake, sorry Danna," Sougo said suddenly and walked to the hallway. Gintoki was usually a very lazy person and didn't care about a lot of things. JUMP and couple of parfaits a week were all he needed. But for some reason Gintoki felt it in his gut that he wanted to help Sougo. Gintoki hurried after him to the hallway.

"Oi, wait So-do-re-mio-kun! Wait!"

Sougo stopped and turned to look at the natural perm-head. "It's Sougo dammit."

"Yeah yeah. Listen, you can't leave. How are you going to find Kagura-chan without our help?"

"That's easy, I'm not going to find China," Sougo said, eyes telling of his defeated feeling. "I don't think she wants me to find her."

Gintoki huffed loudly, making Sougo frown a bit. "I was Kagura's guardian here in earth. Then she turned 18 and was free to make her own life decisions."

"And she went to space."

"Yes she did, but to be honest, she wasn't herself after her birthday," Gintoki said. "Now after you cleared up some things for us, I think I see the whole picture now."

Sougo's heart jumped. "Oh."

"Mmh. As much as it pains me to admit this, but I think Kagura may have a thing for you. I don't understand what she sees in you, but that's not my business."

Sougo's heart jumped harder. "Oh."

"So, if I were you Samba-kun, I would think twice on giving up on her."

Before Sougo could answer anything Shinpachi ran to them with a letter on his hand. "I found it!"

"Good job Patsuan, let's take a look," Gintoki said and walked back to the living-room with Shinpachi. "You coming Soul-king?"

That was a good one Danna, Sougo thought. "Yeah."

In the living-room Shinpachi read the letter as fast as he could. "So?" Gintoki asked.

"Uh, this is one week old and she tells here that they are at a planet named Sukonbia. It's famous for its sukonbu products and Kagura-chan says she could stay there for good."

"Sukonbia huh? Where is it?" Gintoki asked.

"The letter doesn't tell the location, but I think it's public information if we make some research."

"Okay, but the letter is one week old, she and the baldie are most likely on another planet already," Gintoki said.

"Oh Danna," Sougo chuckled. "Danna, Danna, Danna," he said. "Don't you remember who we are talking about here?"

"Yeah, Okita-san has a point. Kagura-chan wouldn't leave a place called Sukonbia too quickly," Shinpachi said.

"Hmm, so we need to find out where this Sukonbia is," Sougo said.

"Yosh! Let's do it. When we have the location, we leave at once," Gintoki said and prepared to leave the apartment.

"Wow wow, what? What do you mean _we_ leave?"

"Oh we are coming with you Sokita-kun and that's it," Gintoki said.

Sougo sighed, who was he to deny her family. "Fine."

"Okay then, me and Shinpachi will go and find the location," Gintoki said.

Sougo watched the two men walk to the front door. "What about me?"

"If I remember correctly your wedding is happening right now, and I think you are a more wanted man than Zura at the moment," Gintoki said with a smirk. "Don't let anyone in."

The door closed after them and Sougo was left alone. He sat on one of the couches and roamed trough his thoughts. If he didn't think about Kondo or the Shinsengumi, he could keep the guilt under control. So he thought about Kagura.

Everything Gintoki had told Sougo made him very happy. Maybe she would be even happy to see me, Sougo thought.

After a short while he got bored, but he was too nervous to take a nap. Sougo wandered around the Yorozuya-shop, patted the furry dog deity and tried to find something to eat (all he found was shit ton of rice and sweets).

Then Sougo happened to walk by Kagura's closet. He didn't know it was her room, but he felt a need to open the closet. So he did. Sadaharu observed him closely, but didn't stop him in any way.

Sougo saw Kagura everywhere in the closet. The cute little stickers on the walls, frogs, flowers, stuff like that. A pink stuffed bunny on the bed. It was clearly her area. Sougo knew it wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't resist himself. He stepped into the closet and sat down on her bed.

Sougo made himself comfortable, he adjusted the pillow and laid on the bed. He felt his whole body relaxing completely, it was something he hadn't been able to do for months. Kagura had been gone for a while, but her scent was still there in her room.

He relished in the feeling what her room brought him. All those good memories soothing him. It didn't take long before her scent lulled him to sleep.

When Gintoki and Shinpachi returned home, they weren't sure how to react. They found Sougo from Kagura's closet, snuggling her bunny, sleeping peacefully. Gintoki made a decision and he closed the closet door and told Shinpachi to let the captain be.

The next day at the Shinsengumi compound. The whole place was a mess after Sougo's disappearance. The king and Haru were both deeply offended. They gave Sougo a time-limit. If he wasn't going to show up by the dawn of the next day, they would leave. Hijikata had ordered a search party, which roamed all over Edo.

Hijikata had personally paid a visit to the Yorozuya, but Sougo was sleeping at that moment, conveniently hidden in the closet. Gintoki and Shinpachi had managed to assure Hijikata that they didn't know of Sougo's location.

Right now, Hijikata was begging for Haru and her father to stick around for couple of days. "Please, we will find Sougo, I promise!"

"Save your breath, we have been offended enough," Hayato said before getting into a car after Haru.

"But Tokage-sama, please-" Hijikata tried to say, but the king slammed the car door shut. The vice-commander was left watching the car drive away.

"Dammit," he hissed.

Hijikata returned inside the Shinsengumi and went to Kondo's room. The commander was sitting on the floor, balling his eyes out. "Kondo-san?"

"Waaah! Toshi! I can't believe this!" Kondo cried and banged his fist against the floor.

Hijikata sat on Kondo's work chair and dug out a cigarette. "It's not your fault they left."

Kondo lifted his gaze to Hijikata, lips trembling, snot vibrating out his nose. "I'm not sad about them going Toshi," he sobbed.

"You're not? But what about the Shinsengumi?"

"Ma, ma. We'll have to find another way," Kondo said. "It's my fault that our boy ran away, I put him in this situation."

Hijikata sighed as Kondo cried some more. "Sougo really surprised me, I thought he wouldn't dare to go against your orders Kondo-san."

"Don't make me feel worse Toshi!" Kondo cried. "I just want him to return home."

"Mmh, we couldn't find him yesterday and we looked everywhere."

Kondo sniffled. "What if something happened to him?"

"I don't think so, I actually may have an idea on where he is."

"Tell me Toshi!"

"In Sougo's note he mentioned that he was going to find _her_ , and only one woman comes to mind if you think about him."

"Ah, the Yorozuya girl," Kondo said immediately, both of Sougo's superiors had noticed the special kind of bond between the two rivals.

"Yes. So I visited the Yorozuya yesterday and that lazy candy-addict told me that the girl has gone to space."

"To space?"

"Mmh, I think Sougo knew it too and has gone after her."

"Oh that is so romantic of our Sou-kun!"

Hijikata sighed. "Romantic or not, we don't know where he is. But we know where the girl is."

"Where is she?"

"She's travelling with her father, you know Umibouzu-sama. I think we should sent an urgent letter to Kagura."

"Yes! Let's do it right now! Thank you Toshi. I don't know what I would do without you," Kondo said with teary eyes.

"If I sent the letter right now, the express line will deliver it today," Hijikata said and began to look for some paper and a pen. "Hang in there Kondo-san, we'll find Sougo and get him home.

It took one day for Gintoki and Shinpachi to find out where Sukonbia was and lucky for them it was quite close to Earth. They agreed to leave the very next day. Shinpachi went home to prepare for the trip and he took Sadaharu to his sister's care.

Gintoki and Sougo were sitting in the Yorozuya's living room. Sougo tried to play it cool about the fact that he woke up with the bunny plushie and Gintoki was feeling nice enough to let him be. They were discussing about the details of the trip.

"Jeez, the tickets are going to cost us four times the rent," Gintoki grunted.

"Don't worry Danna, I can take care of the payment," Sougo so generously offered.

"Oh, are you rich or something Soma-kun?"

"Well, something like that," Sougo said and smirked.

"Nice."

"Eh, are you flirting with me Danna?"

"You wish brat," Gintoki huffed and got up from his desk chair. "We're leaving tomorrow at dawn, be ready."

"Yeah, about that," Sougo said and motioned Gintoki to look at his kimono. "I think I should wear something less flashy."

"Mmh, you're right. You can take one of Kagura's cheongsams."

Sougo stared at the samurai. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Soccer-kun, I don't have any clothes for you," he said and went to sleep.

Sougo had no other choice but to improvise a little. He kept his gray hakama and black long-sleeved undershirt. Sougo removed the coat and every accessory he had. This way he could blend in more easily. Sougo didn't know was the Shinsengumi still looking for him, he didn't know that Haru was long gone, he had to play it safe.

The next morning, the trio was at the Edo's main terminal, waiting for their flight. Sougo felt quite happy, in few hours they would be at Sukonbia and he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Kagura would still be there.

"Oh, it's time to aboard the ship," Shinpachi informed.

"Well then, let's go," Gintoki said.

Sougo let Gintoki and Shinpachi go first. He was standing next to the ship. Sougo took once last glance of the terminal, he wondered what Kagura was thinking when she jumped on her ship. Sougo was about to step into the ship, but he froze on the spot. Suddenly he felt a powerful presence close by, it felt familiar. There was no mistaking it, it was Kagura's presence.

Sougo turned around immediately. First he didn't see anyone, but his heart kept racing. Sougo was certain Kagura was there, somewhere close by. He walked away from the ship to look around. Still, he didn't see anything. "Tsk." Sougo felt ridiculous for being so desperate that he imagined her there.

"Hey! Okita-san! Are you coming?" Shinpachi shouted from the ship's door.

"Yeah," he said and turned to the ship. Sougo walked swiftly to the ship. He was so focused on walking he didn't register a landing spaceship. Sougo didn't want to waste any more time and he entered the ship.

At that same damn second Sougo disappeared into the ship, Kagura jumped out of another. She and Umibouzu had received Hijikata's letter and they travelled instantly to Earth. Kagura inhaled deeply as to get familiar with Earth's smell again. She was home and she had missed it so much.

Kagura jumped back into the ship to help Umibouzu with all their stuff. Sougo, Gintoki and Shinpachi's ship began to ascend. Sougo was sitting alone at a window seat and he was looking down. All the people there, all the ships there, all of it began to turn into a tiny unrecognisable mush as their ship rose higher into the air.

"Bzz...bzz...can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the target at your sight?"

"Yes commander."

"Good work, what is the destination?"

"Sukonbia."

"See you there...bzz...bzz."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **Chapter 3**

"Come on papi! We have to hurry, yes!" Kagura cheered and jumped around Umibouzu.

"Wait Kagura-chan, we still have to get our things and-"

Kagura hoisted up every bag and equipment they could ever need in earth and stood ready by the door. Umibouzu lost his words, but he couldn't help but to smile. "We're ready now, yes," Kagura chirped.

"It appears we are," Umibouzu said and laughed a bit. He got up from the pilot seat and followed his enthusiastic daughter.

Umibouzu and Kagura exited the terminal quite swiftly. The moment Kagura stomped her feet on the earth's surface, she smiled. The ground under her, it was home, her home. Kagura hadn't been gone for a long time, but it had felt like a small eternity.

Kagura giggled sweetly as her eyes roamed around the scenery. She had really missed earth, or rather than missing earth itself, she had missed the people there. Kagura had left behind her earth family, her friends, and him.

"Kagura-chan!" Umibouzu called as he was taking some of the equipment from Kagura's shoulders.

"Yes papi?"

"We should let the customer know we have arrived," Umibouzu said. "He was the Shinsengumi's vice-commander, right?"

"Yeah, Mayora. Let's hurry to the tax-robber center, yes," Kagura said with a happy grin.

On the way to the Shinsengumi compound. Umibouzu had a couple of questions about the missing person Kagura seemed to know. "So, Kagura-chan. You said that this missing person was looking for you."

"I think so-aru."

"I see, who is _he_?"

Who is he indeed? The same question was racking up Kagura's brain at that exact moment. Okita Sougo was many things; a police officer, a sadist, a samurai, and a bastard just to name a few. "He is a damned tax-robber," Kagura said and quieted down a bit.

Umibouzu waited patiently for his daughter to continue, he saw that there was something she wasn't saying.

"...and he is someone important I want to find, yes."

Umibouzu smiled. "We will find your friend, don't worry."

"I know." The word friend brought up a mixture of feelings in Kagura's mind. He wasn't exactly her friend. Okita Sougo was her rival, an important person who was her tireless brawling companion, but not a friend. He was something else and Kagura knew it. She didn't have the words to explain what that something was, but that something made Kagura miss him everyday.

All those months hunting aliens, he didn't leave her thoughts. No matter how many times she told herself that Sougo belonged to someone else. Still she couldn't quite let him go. Apparently a stubborn mind equaled a stubborn heart.

Kagura didn't like the way they had parted ways. She knew it had been her fault for avoiding him, but she had no choice. Learning about his arrangement by accident had been horrible enough, but to hear him tell her the same thing again would have been too much.

Kagura knew she wasn't fair to Sougo when she left without explanations or goodbyes. It was something she regretted doing and wanted to apologize for her actions, but first she needed to find him.

The Yato duo arrived to the Shinsengumi compound with their black cloaks waving in the wind. Two guarding officers were standing at the gates and they escorted the two hunters inside.

Kagura felt a warm feeling in her belly as they walked in the narrow hallways of the compound. This wasn't her first time there. The last visit on the compound she remembered well. Actually so well that she had to hide her light blush with her cloak's collar.

It was the night of her birthday, the night he had tricked her there to give her his birthday present. The kiss was an unexpected surprise, but once Kagura got a small taste of him, one kiss wasn't enough.

For months Kagura had tried to forget the kiss and how it had made her heart go 'ba-dum'. Now that she knew Sougo wasn't engaged or married to anyone, there was no reason to suffocate her blossoming feelings.

But for now Kagura's daydreaming could wait, she and Umibouzu were on a mission. A mission to find Sougo.

Hijikata and Kondo were sitting in a small meeting room, still trying to find any clues about Sougo's whereabouts. Kagura and Umibouzu were led into the room by the guards. Kagura glanced at the two Shinsengumi officers, noses buried in all kinds of papers. "Oi tax-robbers! We're here, yes."

Kondo and Hijikata's eyes darted at the Yato duo. "Kagura-chan! That's not polite," Umibouzu corrected his daughter.

Kondo sprang up from the floor and rushed to Kagura. Kagura tensed up as the gorilla of the Shinsengumi hugged her happily. "You're here!" Kondo cheered and sobbed a little.

Umibouzu frowned at the commander's strange behaviour. Kagura patted Kondo's back awkwardly with one hand. "There there gorilla, want a banana?"

Hijikata pulled Kondo away from Kagura. "Get yourself together," he grunted quietly to his superior. Hijikata turned to the two hunters. "Sorry about that, Kondo-san has been a little emotional. Please, sit down."

The foursome sat down to go through the details of the disappearance of Okita Sougo. Hijikata did most of the explaining as usual. "...so we figured that you would be the one person who could find him."

"So, you thought that he would come and find me, yes?" Kagura asked.

"That's right, we think that he was referring to you in his note," Hijikata said.

"Can I see the note?" Kagura asked calmly.

"Sure," Hijikata said and searched a pile of papers next to him. He found the note and offered it to Kagura. "Here."

Kagura snatched the note quickly, like it was something top-secret. She knew what he had written, but seeing it with her own eyes was something different. Both corners of her mouth curled up, she couldn't fight the giddy feeling the note gave her.

" _I'm going to find her."_ The last sentence he wrote, Kagura wondered did he really mean her. Umibouzu observed the silently smiling Kagura and he didn't want to disturb her. He cleared out his throat to speak. "So, who is this missing person my daughter knows so well?"

"He is our first division captain, Okita Sougo. I think you've already met him during your previous visits," Hijikata said.

"Ah, yes. I remember him," Umibouzu said. "I just didn't know he and Kagura were, uh, close."

"Well I don't know exactly how close they are..." Hijikata said and glanced at Kagura who didn't seem to hear anything, she kept looking at Sougo's note. "...I've always thought they were rivals, butting heads with every change they got."

"That's true Toshi, every time Kagura-chan and Sougo's paths crossed, they would get into some kind of squirmish," Kondo said. "I tried to explain to Sougo that it wasn't good behaviour to trash-talk a young lady."

Umibouzu's left eye started to twitch. "What?" He asked and leaned half-way over the table. "Who trash-talked my precious daughter?"

"Uh, I mean..." Hijikata mumbled.

Kagura placed a hand on Umibouzu's arm. "Papi, calm down." Umibouzu turned to look at his daughter who had a happy smile on her face. "I kicked his ass every time he ran his mouth too much."

Umibouzu sat back on his seat. Kagura slipped Sougo's note to some place safe and got up from the floor. "So you've looked everywhere in Edo, yes?"

"Yes, even the Yorozuya," Hijikata said.

"I see. Anyways, I'll go check a couple of places on my own and papi can go through any other leads with you," Kagura stated with a smile.

"Okay, but Kagura-chan-" Umibouzu said, but Kagura had already slipped out of the room. The fearsome alien hunter was left with a puzzling look on his face.

"Umibouzu-san, are you alright?" Kondo asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little confused about Kagura's relationship with him," Umibouzu said.

"You're not the only one," Hijikata said. "However, I'm pretty sure there is something going on between those kids."

Umibouzu had dreaded the day Kagura would introduce another boyfriend, not that she had hinted anything like that about the captain, but still. "How so? Do you know something?"

Hijikata leaned his elbows on his knees casually. "You should know that Sougo is a very dutiful man, he would do anything for Kondo-san. Still, he ran away from the wedding Kondo-san had arranged for him. As you know, the marriage was to help Shinsengumi and still, Sougo fled. He wouldn't do anything rash like that without a serious reason."

Umibouzu listened carefully and seemed to get some clarity on the matter. "And you think my Kagura-chan is that _serious reason_?"

"That's what I think," Hijikata said.

"I agree, Sougo is a good man with a good heart underneath all the tough act he puts out," Kondo said.

"I see. Well then, let's go over the details one more time, shall we?" Umibouzu suggested and glanced at the pile of papers on the table. With that the three men got to work.

Kagura left the compound and stopped at the front gates. Where would the sadist go, she thought. Kagura didn't have any other clues than his note. She figured it would be smart to start from the places they had spent time together.

Kagura visited many places she knew he liked to hang out. She checked his favorite grocery store where he got all those tabasco cakes. But he wasn't there, like he wasn't at the riverbank or anywhere on the streets of Kabukicho.

Kagura left the Edo park last. She sat down on the bench which's ownership Kagura and Sougo had fought many times. One specific day came to Kagura's mind as memories of him filled her brain.

It was weeks before Kagura's birthday, once again the two rivals had fought over something stupid.

Kagura shot a round of bullets at Sougo who easily kept deflecting them. "You're a bastard!"

Sougo smirked. "All I said that maybe you shouldn't eat any more cake, it's starting to show on your-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura shouted and rained more bullets at him. Damn that bastard. How dared he call her fat for eating some cake (actually three full cakes). Kagura gritted her teeth and leaped towards his stupid face.

Sougo stopped Kagura with his katana, the metal blade pressed against the equally tough purple umbrella. "Come on China, it was a joke," he said with a voice that was still a hint too malicious for Kagura's taste.

"A joke my ass," she hissed as both jumped away from each other. "You are just a mean asshole, yes."

Sougo looked at her for a second with a strange look on his face. Then he calmly put his katana away and gave up his battle stance. Kagura glared at him suspiciously. What was he planning this time, she though to herself.

"What is it China? Why are you being so sensitive?" Sougo asked and shoved his hands to his pockets.

"Huh?" Kagura asked and relaxed a bit. He seemed sincere, nice even. "Why...uh...I..." she mumbled.

"I don't understand what you're saying China..." Sougo said and took a step closer to her.

Kagura looked into his crimson eyes, she felt uneasy for some reason. Maybe she had eaten something bad at home, or maybe he had filled the cake(s) with something again. "I feel weird," she openly expressed.

"Oh...now I understand," Sougo said and lifted his eyebrows a bit.

Kagura hands felt a little sweaty, why the hell was she feeling so...nervous? What was he understanding before she could? Kagura swallowed and parted her lips a bit. "W-what do you mean?"

Sougo tilted his head a little and gave her a half-a-smile. "It's that time of the month right, you're ovula-" and that was the moment Kagura's mind was blinded with rage.

Before Sougo could finish his sentence Kagura had already launched her attack. "AAAAHHH! You're so annoying!" she roared and jumped at the unprepared captain.

"Oi China!" Sougo said and lifted both of his hands half-up to block her. Kagura was like an unstoppable rhino, she gripped Sougo by his wrists and pushed him on the ground with her infamous Yato strength. Without really thinking about it she landed on top of Sougo and pinned his hands against the dirt.

"You filthbag! You can't say stuff like that to a blossoming lady," Kagura hissed at Sougo. He didn't talk back to Kagura's surprise, he just kept looking at her with eyes wide. "What's wrong sadist, did you finally swallow your tongue and choked on it?"

"Uh, no," he simply said. Kagura cocked an eyebrow. Why was the saidst being so weird, she wondered. Then, bit by bit Kagura's brain started to work.

She realized how close his face was to hers. Then she realized the intimate position they were in. Kagura was literally sitting on his abdomen with legs folded on each side of him. Sougo's chest was heaving heavily and his eyes were glued to hers. The intensity of his gaze made her heart feel fuzzy.

In a blink of an eye the feeling of revenge and anger changed into deep embarrassment in Kagura's head. She released her grip of his wrists and pulled her hands back. The moment he was free, Sougo slammed his palms on the ground and lunged himself up. He stopped inches away from her face and their eyes met again.

Kagura wasn't sure what to feel. The rude bastard was too close to her face, but why wasn't she moving away. "What was all that China?" Sougo asked like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kagura felt flustered over the situation but she didn't want to show him that. She hardened her facial expression to hide any trace of faltering. "I was just teaching you a lesson, yes."

"Hmph..." Sougo was impressed by her confidence, but it was much more amusing for him to see her squirm from agony. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"My body won't move," she said without thinking. And that was the raw truth, she couldn't command her body to move.

Sougo smiled a little, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Oh...so you just like being this close to me China."

Kagura bit her cheek, she had an urge to plant a fist on his smug face, but then again...did she like it...being so close to him. "Why don't you get off your high-horse for a second sadist," she said to crack his unwavering confidence.

"I think you are the one who should get off someone China."

"Perv..."

The tension was there. Kagura felt it all over her body, but why she felt so strongly from their bantering. She admitted that this specific bantering wasn't about her being fat and him being an idiot...it was about them in a different way. In a specific way. She knew the word for it...but this couldn't possibly be...flirting? Who the hell would flirt with sadist?

Sougo's voice interrupted Kagura's trail of thoughts. "Hmm, speaking of pervs China, you know this is public indecency – I should arrest you."

Right, Kagura was so caught up in the bizarre moment that she forgot they were in the park in the middle of the afternoon. Before she would die of utter shame she leaned an inch closer to him, almost brushing the tip of his nose with hers. "This is all your fault, go arrest yourself, yes."

Then Kagura got up from him as calmly as one could. Sougo didn't take his eyes off her the entire time, he observed as she dusted her red cheongsam, picked up her umbrella, popped it open and sat down on a nearby bench.

Sougo snickered quietly and picked himself up. Without saying anything he sat next to her. Kagura hid her face from him, she felt a warmness on her cheeks and that wasn't something for the bastard next to her to see.

"Oi China?" he called.

"What?"

"Sorry for being a jerk."

Kagura felt stunned, did he just apologize to her. She tipped her umbrella a little so she could see him. "What did you just say-aru?"

Sougo side-eyed her. "You heard me."

Kagura huffed a little. "Maybe..."

Sougo chuckled quietly. Kagura turned to face him, she felt that the warmness had sizzled down. His crimson orbs were immediately on her ocean blue ones. "What is it China?"

"This time I'll give you mercy – I'll forgive you-aru."

Sougo's expression remained the same, he had that sort of amused look on his face with a sadistic glow in his eyes. "I feel so blessed China," he said to play along.

Kagura rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. She exhaled deeply and tipped her head back. Cloud-watching. It was something that took her mind off things. Sougo followed right after her and looked up in the blue sky. Cloud-watching was something they often did after fighting.

After a few moments of silence, Kagura felt really relaxed. "Oi China?"

"What is it sadist? Did you find a funny cloud again?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Your birthday is coming up, right?"

Kagura glanced at Sougo from the corner of her eye. "How do you know that?"

"I just know."

Kagura smiled a little, she didn't know he knew about her birthday. "Yeah, I'm having a big party too-aru."

"Sounds lame."

Kagura turned to look at him with angry frown. "What did you just day?"

Sougo shook his head a little and turned to look her. "Again, a joke."

Kagura stuck her tongue out at him. "A bad one, yes," she said as she lifted her legs on the bench.

"The party sounds great," Sougo said to end the unneccessary back and forth.

Then an idea popped in Kagura's head. "Oi sadist!" she said cheerfully and hugged her legs. "D-do you wanna come to my party?"

Sougo sat up straight to look at Kagura. He needed to make sure was she just kidding or was she actually serious. Kagura looked her normal bubbly self, nothing seemed to be off about her. "You want me there?" he asked.

Kagura wondered his question for a moment. The answer was crystal clear. "Yeah!"

"Guess I'll have to show up then China."

"You better."

"Anyways, I have to go back to work before Hijikata-san finds out," Sougo said, casually accepting her invitation without making a lot of fuzz about it, just as Kagura had expected, not that she had planned to even invite him. It just kinda happened and she was happy it did.

Kagura inhaled deeply and traced her fingers on the bench. "Where the hell are you sadist?"

There was only one place left to check. The Yorozuya shop. Yes, Hijikata had said he had checked it personally, but Kagura wanted to double-check everything herself.

Kagura made her way to the Yorozuya as fast as possible. She pressed her ear against the front door, she had missed the daily dose of the nagging Shinpachi and the ever lazy Gintoki. To her disappointment she heard nothing.

Maybe they are on a job, Kagura thought and decide to go in to make sure. She tried to open the door, but it didn't move. She yanked it harder, but still nothing. "Locked? They never lock the door," Kagura said to herself.

"Kagura-chan?" a familiar soft voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Kagura recognized the voice. She turned immediately to look at her earth sister. "Anego!"

Otae waited with open arms for Kagura to throw herself into a hug. "Oh I missed you so much Anego!"

"I missed you too Kagura-chan," Otae said and patted the vermillion haired girl's head. "What are you doing here?"

The two best friends backed away from the hug with tears of joy on their eyes. "Me and papi have a job in Earth," Kagura said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Oh, I see."

"I came to see Gin-chan and Shinpachi," Kagura said. "Where are those two dummies and Sadaharu."

Otae seemed to be a little confused. "Well, this seems very odd now that you are here Kagura-chan."

"What?"

"Sadaharu is staying with me," Otae said. "Then Gin-san and Shin-chan wouldn't let him go alone."

"Him? Do you mean Sadaharu? Where was he going?"

"No, I talking about Okita-san."

"The sadist?"

"Yes, Okita-san, Gin-san and Shin-chan left together to find you from space."

Kagura felt overwhelmed with the information she was getting. Not only had Sougo really left to find her, but her earth-family had tagged along.

"But if you're here...they had the destination all wrong from the get-go," Otae thought out loud,

"When? When did they leave Anego?" Kagura asked hastily.

"Today, maybe three hours ago."

Kagura's mouth gaped open. "Three hours? Are you sure?"

"Yes Kagura-chan, I'm sure."

"But...we came here three hours ago with papi...how...what the hell?"

Now that she had learned about the unbelievable time frame, who Sougo was travelling with and that they even had a destination, she had to return to the Shinsengumi compound as fast as possible.

"I have to go Anego, I'll see you later, yes," Kagura said and waved her goodbyes. She couldn't believe how close she and him had been just a few hours ago, and it bummed her out. Yes she had missed everyone on Earth but he was in her mind more often than others.


End file.
